Au clair de la lune
by marie1806
Summary: Aok va voir un vol du Kid avec son amie Keiko. Rentrant chez elle, les choses vont mal, et elle besoin désespérément d aide.


Je veux vous dire en vers pourquoi, chère madame,

Des fats trouvent coulant le beau parler cubain :

C´est en vers que les hommes doivent parler aux femmes :

Le genou sur la terre, le bouquet dans la main.

Des fleurs ! vous fait-il plus, vraiment, pour le bonheur ?

Ce sont des grauds rubis, les bons coquelicots :

Quand on n´a pas tout près, pour vous l´offrir, la fleur,

Pourquoi ne pas pétrir la fleur avec des mots ?

José Martí

N/A : J´adore vraiment la poésie de Martí et j´ai été agréablement surprise quand j´ai lu ce poème-ci, écrit en français par lui. Après j´ai appris qu´il a même connu Victor Hugo et que celui-ci lui a demandé de traduire à l´espagnol l´une de ses œuvres ( _Mes fils_ ). Et en plus, Kaitou Kid lui-même se sentirait identifié avec la galanterie de ce poème, n´est-pas ?

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien, tout appartient à ses auteurs.

Aoko courrait. Il était presque minuit et le vent froid de l'hiver soufflait, gelant son nez. Elle tourna à droite et elle s'arrêta. C'était une impasse. Elle s'était perdue. Aoko jura tout bas. Tout cela était à la faute de Kaito Kid !

-Rétrospective-

 **Quelques heures auparavant…**

Trois jours s´étaient déjà écoulés dès que le plus fameux voleur du Japon avait annoncé son prochain vol. Cette fois-ci il visait à dérober un diamant connu comme « La couleur du vent ». La couleur si faible du diamant, que tout le monde ne pouvait pas repérer, était la cause de ce nom poétique. Et comme toujours, la police disait que « des mesures ont été prises pour que Kid n´échappe pas ».

Comme Aoko savait déjà qu'elle allait passer toute la nuit seule, son père allant à la recherche du voleur et son bien aimée restant chez Jii-san, elle téléphona alors à Keiko pour l'inviter voir le cambriolage chez elle. Mais Keiko, qui adorait le voleur, réussit à la convaincre d'aller voir le cambriolage en temps réel.

La nuit du vol, elle et son amie étaient donc, toutes proches du bâtiment où aurait lieu le cambriolage. Les caméras de télévision étaient partout et les gens attendaient l'heure promise. Les hélicoptères surveillaient l'air avec des fortes lumières. Comme chaque fois qu'Aoko allait voir un cambriolage du « magicien au clair de la lune », elle portait, elle seule, des affiches contre le voleur.

Les minutes passaient.

Tout d'un coup, la foule se tut. Même les hélicoptères paraissaient faire moins de bruit. Les montres comptaient en arrière les soixante secondes qui restaient pour l'heure promise. Le temps passait à ralenti… il ne restait que quelques secondes… trois, deux, un...

-Bonsoir Mesdames et Messieurs !- Salua Kaitou Kid dès le toit du bâtiment.

La foule commença à crier son nom. Le magicien fit une révérence et montra la poigne gauche ouverte. Et tout le monde se tut encore une fois.

-Voici le fameux « Couleur du vent » -Il mit la gemme sous la lumière de la lune et la regarda attentivement. Tous les yeux étaient posés sur lui. Il relâcha ses épaules.- Malheureusement, cette belle gemme-ci n´est non plus celle que je cherche.

La police arriva au toit dans ce même instant.

-Oh ! Soyez le bienvenu Monsieur l'inspecteur, j'étais sur le point de prendre congé de mon public. Je crois qu'il serait mieux pour tous que je vous laisse ici le diamant- dit-il en mettant le diamant sur le sol.

-Kaitou Kid, tu n'échapperas pas ! – cria l'inspecteur. Il fit le geste d´aller vers le cambrioleur, mais il ne fut pas suffisamment rapide.

-Au revoir ! –dit le magicien et il disparut sous un nuage de fumée.

Et alors, ce fut le chaos. La police courrait dans toutes les directions, les hélicoptères partaient à la recherche du voleur, les gens criaient son nom, le bruit était incommensurable.

- _Un échec totale-_ pensa Aoko

Comme tout avait fini, Aoko décida de retourner chez elle. Alors elle prit congé de Keiko et commença à marcher. Pour arriver chez elle, elle devait traverser un voisinage connu par ne pas être exactement calme. Après le début (ou plutôt le recommencement) des vols de Kaitou Kid elle s'était habituée à marcher seule pendant la nuit.

Mais cette nuit-là elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas bien. Elle croyait que des yeux l'observaient dès les petites rues obscures.

Tout d'un coup elle tourna à droite. Elle se sentait un peu stupide pour cela, mais son père lui disait toujours de suivre ses instincts. Elle regarda sur son épaule et soupira. Elle se sentit heureuse de s'avoir trompée… pour un instant. Elle vit deux hommes d'aspect suspicieux tourner le coin et ils ont remarqué qu'elle leur regardait

-Merde, elle nous a vus ! – Elle entendit dire. Et les hommes commencèrent courir après elle.

-Fin de la rétrospective-

Aoko ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle était rigide, son cœur battant fort, en attendant voir ses persécuteurs tourner le coin d'un moment en autre, du fait qu'elle entendait ses pas très proches. La nuit devint plus obscure ; la lune s'était cachée derrière les nuages.

Une voix masculine chuchota doucement à son oreille

-Pardonnez-moi par cette petite surprise mademoiselle, mais crois-je qu'il sera mieux de se mettre à l'abri de ces malfaiteurs.

Arrivé sans qu´elle s´eusse rendu compte, le magicien, tout couvert par une cape noire, prit sa taille. Elle tourna la tête, les yeux démesurément ouverts. Kaitou Kid lui fit cadeau de son sourire le plus charmant. Elle, qui n'était pas encore rétabli de la surprise, lui regarda droit aux yeux, étonnée et intriguée à la fois.

-Tenez-vous à moi, mademoiselle car on volera maintenant.

Aoko lui obéit sans y réfléchir. Il lui surit une fois encore et elle rougit. Le Voleur, qui tenait la fille avec son bras droit, utilisa l'un de ses petits gadgets avec la main gauche pour lancer une chorde au toit du bâtiment derrière lui.

-Pliez les jambes- Dit Kaitou Kid. Après, il se balança un peu et libérant le crochet, il sauta vers le building du côté.

Le magicien sous la lune argentée laissa doucement la fille dans le sol, et lâcha lentement sa taille. Tandis, Aoko lui regardait aux yeux, muette.

-Êtes-vous bien mademoiselle ?

Aoko ne fit qu'un léger hochement de tête, encore sans savoir quoi dire.

Kaitou regarda les hommes qui venaient d'entrer dans l'impasse. Aoko s'approcha au bord du toit pour jeter un coup d'œil.

Les hommes, après s'être rendu compte que la fille n'était là et discuter à qui était la faute de s'avoir trompé de chemin, s'en furent.

Kaitou fit une grimace à Aoko.

-Un vraiment génial tour de magie : La mademoiselle qui disparaît.

Aoko rit légèrement.

-Voilà ma récompense ! Votre sourire vaut bien plus que toutes mes gemmes !

Il la regarda en souriant. La fille rougit une fois encore. Quelque chose du voleur lui rappelait un peu à Kaito. Peut-être son sourire espiègle, ou les mots tendres qui savaient bien employer les deux Kaitos… Son esprit vola au jour où Kaito s´avait déguisé en Kid.

Sur le toit le vent soufflait plus fort, ses cheveux battants. Mais elle n'avait plus de froid.

La lune commençait à se dévoiler.

Le voleur s'approcha lentement d'elle, ses yeux brillants fortement. Il mit sa main gantée sur la joue d'Aoko.

-Savez-vous, mademoiselle, que vous tentez à cet humble cambrioleur de vous voler un bisou ?

Aoko ne bougea pas. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle regardait le voleur sans respirer. Le magicien écarta un cheveu du visage de la fille. Aoko trembla imperceptiblement sous sa touche.

Le visage du Voleur s'approchait de plus en plus à celui d'Aoko. Ses nez presque se touchaient. L'autre main du Kid se posa sur le cou de la fille, l'attirant vers lui.

Aoko ferma les yeux. La fille sentait la respiration chaude du Kid sur son visage. La lune brilla avec toute sa puissance.

Brusquement, Aoko sentit un léger picotement dans son cou.

Elle entendit le Voleur murmurer à son oreille :

-Désolé, ma chère amie, mais il n'est pas encore le moment pour que vous connaissiez la vérité.

Et tout obscurcit.

 **Le jour suivant**

Aoko ouvra les yeux.

Elle était dans sa chambre, sur son lit. La lumière entrait par la fenêtre. Elle portait encore les mêmes vêtements de la nuit dernière.

Aoko se leva et resta assise sur son lit. Elle essaya de se rappeler de comment elle était y arrivé. Elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler de rien dès le moment où Kaitou Kid l'eut monté sur le toit de ce bâtiment.

Elle se leva du lit pour se changer de vêtements, avant de descendre faire le petit déjeuner. Son père peut-être avait trop bu la nuit dernière, il serait donc en train de dormir et pour cette raison il ne l´aurait pas réveillé. Mais c´était bien bizarre que son cher voisin ne l´avait pas réveiller avec ses cris de « J´ai faim » qu´il faisait à chaque fois qu´elle se levait tard.

Quelque chose sur la table de nuit attira ses yeux. Elle la prit de deux mains, la belle rose bleue que lui avait laissée le Magicien au clair de la Lune.

N/A : J´espère que cette petite histoire vous ait plu. Et je vous prie que, étant moi étudiante de la Langue Française, vous corrigiez toutes les fautes de langue que j´aie commise. J´apprécie beaucoup votre aide !


End file.
